Fall to Pieces
by IGotBitten
Summary: My first oneshot. Twice, the guy she had been in love with had imprinted. Twice, the guy she had been in love with had abandoned her. Twice, she had had her heart broken. Leah/Jacob.


**A/N: Well I haven't updated in months since I published my first story and this is my first oneshot, so it would be nice to hear if I'm doing something terribly wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; the characters belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

She ran down the beach as fast as she could, quicker and quicker, until her feet were barely touching the ground. All she wanted at that moment was to be at home, in her room, safe under her duvet, where no one would see her. She could imagine what everyone would say when they found out, which they were bound to do, living in a reservation this size. Someone would be watching her wherever she went. All those pitying eyes, all those sad smiles. She knew what they would be thinking, "Oh, that poor girl. It's not the first time it's happened either. I remember when Sam left her, she fell to pieces." And they would be right. Twice, the guy she had been in love with had imprinted. Twice, the guy she had been in love with had abandoned her. Twice, she had been had had her heart broken.

She was sick of it.

She was home finally. Racing up to her room, Leah wriggled out of her jeans and sweater and pulled on her oldest and comfiest pyjamas, before diving into her bed. She wasn't planning on leaving it anytime soon. She grabbed her iPod and plugged in, selecting her favourite Slipknot song of the moment, _Eyeless_, hoping to drown out her own thoughts but of course that didn't work.

_Flashback_

"_Leah." Her head whipped up and the sound of his voice. The sea was calm and quiet and she could hear his voice clearly, although he was still far away from her. _

"_Go away, Jacob. I'm busy."_

"_Yeah, you look real busy, sat there on that log." He smirked._

"_What do you want?" She sighed._

"_Not much. Jut wondering why you left the BBQ so suddenly."_

"_I got bored."_

"_Really? Is that the only reason? Only you looked happy enough before the Cullens arrived"_

"_Well, maybe I'm not as comfortable with the truce as I make out." I shrugged._

"_Leah, quit playing games. It's Renesmee isn't it?"_

"_Maybe." I replied, looking out at the ocean._

"_Leah! Would you look at me when I'm talking to you?" He reached out and turned my face towards him._

"_Don't." She took a step away from him._

"_Tell me. What do you have against her? She hasn't done anything to you."_

"_You imprinted on her!"_

"_So… How does that affect you?"_

"_For God's sake, Jacob. I'm in love with you!" She inhaled sharply, realising what she'd just admitted. She looked up at Jacob, standing there with a stunned look on his face, turned on her heel and ran as if her life depended on it._

And here she was now, dreading the next time she would have to face him. _I am such an idiot. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? _Desperate to escape her own personal hell, she rolled over and waited for sleep to rescue her.

Her eyes flew open. It was still dark, why had she woken up? She looked at the clock. 4am. Great. All of a sudden, the feeling of being watched overwhelmed her. She sat up slowly, watching the figure sat on her desk chair, but not meeting his gaze. She could feel his eyes on her like laser beams.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" He stood up fluidly and crossed the small room in two strides. In the dim light his dark hair gleamed, his shoulders looked wider, his hands wider. He even looked taller although that couldn't be possible, could it?

"Did you mean it?" His voice was husky, as if he hadn't spoken in a while and Leah tried to focus on why this might be, rather than looking at his perfectly shaped mouth, knowing that that would lead to thoughts of kissing him, which would make all speech impossible.

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean it when you said you were in love with me?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, Leah." He sounded angry. _What was going on? Less than twelve hours ago, he hadn't been able to speak and now he was demanding that she answer his questions. Stupid questions, at that. 'Did she mean it?' If she hadn't meant, she wouldn't have said it would she? Dumbass._

"Well, of course I meant it-." Her speech was cut off by Jacob pressing his mouth to hers. Not that she minded. She knew there was something not quite right about this situation but at that moment, she didn't care. Then it occurred to her:

"Renesmee?" She asked, breaking their kiss. Why did she have to be so practical all the time? Must be a wolf thing.

"Leah, I imprinted on her but she's just a kid. She's like a sister to me. I love you and I'm gonna be with you. Plus, she's a half vampire. She smells weird." He pulled a face.

"Jacob Black, I love you." I giggled.

"Thank God, or that little speech would have been really embarrassing."

"Kiss me again."

"Okay…"

**A/N: So, how did I do? Reviews are greatly appreciated ******


End file.
